


Undercover

by Master of Procrastination (Paper_Heart)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Undercover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Heart/pseuds/Master%20of%20Procrastination
Summary: James is sent undercover to take down Maxwell Lord. He wasn't prepared for Winn Schott.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in quite a while and the first on I've posted on this website. It was originally started for Scholsen week but life got in the way however I finally got around to finishing it and thought I'd post it before I talked myself out of it. Hope you enjoy.

James hadn’t expected his undercover operation to end the way it did. The job itself had seemed fairly simple, work himself into the good graces of Maxwell Lord and then gather the information needed in order to take down his whole organisation. It had only taken him a couple of weeks of carrying out jobs in Lord’s territory before James was picked up by two of Lord’s men and taken to see the man himself. A small room in a non-descript office building at the edge of the city, the perfect place for Lord to carry out his various forms of business. 

James had been escorted through the dark corridors with the two men either side. They hadn’t bothered to speak to him and so he decided to stay quiet. He was pretty confident he recognised their faces from the information the NCPD had provided on Lord before sending him undercover. James was forcefully pushed through the end of the door at the end of the corridor and immediately into a chair. The room was mostly empty apart from a couple of desks/ the one front and centre was likely Lord’s own it was tidy with files and papers neatly stacked in the corner. If James hadn’t known better it could have passed for an ordinary desk in an ordinary office. It was the other desk in the room that drew his attention.

Pushed against the back wall it was covered in various monitors most of which were covered in CCTV images from across the city. James suspected that this was how he had been discovered. The young man at the desk hadn’t even looked up when James had entered the room. “pulling jobs in this part of town wasn’t the wisest decision, the boss has been pretty vocal about you”. The young man finally turned to face James he was wearing a pretty smug look on his face which James assumed was due to managing to get him captured. 

There were programmes running on the other screens and a police scanner on the desk. Along with a number of toy figures that made James smirk how out of place they looked. Though looking the young man up and down James concluded that he too looked out of place. Without another word to him the man had returned to looking at the monitors and ignoring everything else happening in the room even ignoring Maxwell Lord when he finally made an appearance. 

The month following his first run in with Lord James was now working for his organisation. His new position meant that he could easily collect information on all of his business and associates to pass on to the NCPD. The one person that was causing a dilemma was Winn Schott. Ever since he first met Maxwell Lord’s personal hacker Winn had slowly worked his way under James’ skin. James genuinely liked the guy and he found it more and more difficult to include the man in the investigation. The police had no information on him and as far as James could tell Winn had done everything he could to keep himself off the radar. 

Winn also seemed to trust him they had shared several conversations since that first night and often worked together in the office. It was during one of these nights where James had revealed how he’d ended up working for Lord, the back story given to him by the NCPD of course, and Winn gave James his own story. How he had accidentally created a pretty nasty computer virus and along with hacking into several high profile targets had managed to attract the attention of Lord and the Blackmail that followed had kept Winn on board.

The more time James spent with Winn the more he liked him. The man had just managed to get himself into a situation he couldn’t get out of and after growing up in foster homes he had no real friends and no family that he could turn to. For James, Winn was the best part of the assignment and he really hoped that he could spare the man from the eventual downfall of the organisation and he really didn’t think Winn would last that long in prison. It may have also become apparent to James over the last few weeks that his desire to protect Winn may be down to his feelings for him going further than just friendship.

James was sat in his apartment several hours before he was supposed to meet at the office, using the time to put together more information to pass on to the lead investigators on the case when there was a knock on his door. Checking who was there he was left a little confused, Winn was stood on the other side of the door and James realised it was the first time he’d seen the man in daylight. He opened the door ready to question how Winn knew where he lived, although with Winn’s skills James realised he shouldn’t have been surprised. What did surprise him though were the words out of Winn’s mouth. “You’re a cop”, it was said as a simple statement there was no question and no betrayal in his tone. James considered denying it but instead just stepped aside allowing Winn to enter into his home.

James shut the door and slowly turned around to face his friend, or at least he hoped they still were after this. Winn stared for a few seconds before speaking again, “I want to help you”. Whatever James had expected it wasn’t that, “I’ve been stuck in that world for too long and I need to get out and I can get you the information you need”. The man was being sincere and James could tell, he knew Winn wasn’t a great liar and he really doubted Maxwell Lord had managed to put him up to it. 

With Winn on board the case was wrapped up pretty quickly the information he was able to provide on all of Lord’s dealings was more than enough for the authorities to shut down the organisation and arrest everyone involved. Everyone but Winn, James had managed to convince the NCPD not to file any charges thanks to the crucial part he had played in the operation. With the investigation at a close James was able to return to protecting the streets and Winn was able to find himself some honest work. 

The one thing that hadn’t changed however was James’ feelings for Winn. Since the case the two had become closer and James definitely liked this Winn better than the old one. He was still the nerd he had first met but he was obviously happier in his new life. It took James longer than it should have to realise he was in love. In love with this genius who had put himself on the line to help take down Maxwell Lord, in love with how he got adorably excited when James caught on to one of his references and in love with how he was currently making himself at home on the other end of the sofa. 

However it took another week before James built up the courage to actually do something about it. In that week he considered Winn’s actions a little more closely and dared to hope that there was something on Winn’s side too. James had caught him staring a few times when he hadn’t thought James was paying attention and there were more touches between the two than there were before. It was a Friday night and Winn was once again on the other end of James’ sofa and once again in the middle of a passionate rant about something James was uncertain of. He had gotten lost in the energy that was Winn and before he knew what he was doing James had closed the admittedly small gap between them and had kissed him. It only took a few seconds before Winn was kissing him back and James smiled broadly as he pulled back. “I’ve wanted to do that for weeks”, he confessed. Winn just smiled back “I’ve wanted to do that for weeks too”. James full on grinned as he closed the gap between them once again.


End file.
